


final breath

by darcychick



Series: drabbles by darcy-chick [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-13
Updated: 2015-08-13
Packaged: 2018-04-14 12:25:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4564575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darcychick/pseuds/darcychick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anonymous asked: Can you do one where the reader is holding Samandriel as he's dying?</p>
            </blockquote>





	final breath

**Author's Note:**

> read at my tumblr: http://darcy-chick.tumblr.com/post/125794167961/can-you-do-one-where-the-reader-is-holding

In the short time you had known Samandriel you had grown close. The sweet angel held a special place in your heart, and as you held him in his last moments you wept. 

Wept with regret for what could have been as Samandriel smiled up at you, his grin sloppy and loose with the effort it was taking him as his vessel shut down. 

“I don’t want you to die,” You whispered, your throat thick with tears as your hand pressed futilely against the sluggishly bleeding wound. 

Samandriel’s hand lifted minutely as if to brush the tears from your cheek before he fell limp in your arms. 

The Winchester’s found you a few minutes later, cradling his broken body in your hands, sobbing quietly.

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on tumblr: darcy-chick.tumblr.com
> 
> I always follow back!


End file.
